The Morning After
by DiallMe
Summary: I'm sorry, I caught Demi's thoughts then. "Why?" I questioned. Edward/Demi's honeymoon. An inside on what happened the morning after. Non-Canon. I own nothing.


Hi! It's been a while, but I've got a new Edward/Demi here. For all the Diall shippers, I've got a Demi and Niall too and I'll post that in a bit. Meanwhile, I hope you enjoy this one-shot.

* * *

Edward's POV

I awakened to an empty bed in an unfamiliar place.

Then it clicked.

My honeymoon.

Our honeymoon.

My eyes scanned the room for signs of my vampire girlfriend- wife, I mentally corrected, smiling to myself at the amendment. That would certainly take some getting used to, not that I minded.

I got out of bed, slipping on a pair of boxers and white jean shorts that ended at my knee. As I moved to exit the room, I caught sight of myself in the mirror and mentally cringed a bit when I spotted several scrapes on my back. It was nothing too deep, but it still hurt a little. I shrugged it off-worse happened before- continuing to the bathroom.

I moved through the hallways of the small yacht-well, Demi called it small while I thought otherwise- the Cullens owned, peering through each room on my way to the bathroom, but Demi wasn't in any. She was probably on the deck, I guessed.

Once in the bathroom, I pissed quickly before brushing my teeth and giving my face a good wash to wake me up completely. I then moved swiftly through the hallways and onto the deck.

Demi sat with her back to me as she looked out at sea. She was seated on the railing of the yacht so that her legs were strewn over the rail, propped up on the lower rail. I almost feared that she'd fall over, but I quickly drew that thought from my mind, remembering that she was a vampire. She was able to take care of herself, she was Demi after all. My independent, strong-minded Demi.

"Wifey," I greeted with a grin as I walked closer to her. She turned to me, her lips turning up at the corners as if she just noticed me there when I was sure that she was completely aware of my presence before. She twisted so that she was facing me with her back to the ocean, still on the railing.

Her skin sparkled in the light of the morning sun, bright like diamonds. She looked stunning, like always. I glanced around warily, wanting to make sure that no one else saw her, but the sea was practically ours.

"Hubby," she called back. I walked to stand in between her legs, wrapping my arms around her waist as I hugged her. She returned the gesture wholeheartedly, her cold body wrapped around mine. "Takes a while to get used to that name, huh?"

"Yes," I admitted with a nod. "But it's not a bad thing to get used to, not at all."

Without waiting on a response, I pressed my lips to hers, loving the taste of her. She'd clearly been holding back on me before marriage, but now I could truly relish the taste of her, _my wife_.

My hand threaded through her long, brown tresses as hers went to my hair and my other remained on her waist, bringing her closer. But closer wasn't enough, it never was with Demi. There was always this need to be _closer_ to her, impossibly so. But how much closer could you get when you were one with someone?

She pulled back from our heated kiss and rested her forehead on mine. She laughed softly, "You're very excited."

Two weeks ago and I would have probably blushed at the comment, but now I was grateful to find that feeling had vanished. There were no hiding things between us now. "Because you've held back on me. Are we equal?"

"Equal," she agreed. "I'm wondering what happened to my tomato, though. Does he no longer feel the need to blush?"

"Not around you," I allowed. I placed a gentle kiss on her lightly freckled nose. Something vampirism couldn't get rid of I thought, thankful for that. I found it to be quite endearing.

_I'm sorry_.

I caught Demi's thoughts then. She had projected them to me because I wasn't able to hear her otherwise; we suspected that because she was a shield. With everyone else, I'd catch a passing thought every now and then and sometimes when I wanted. My parents didn't know about that, only Demi who would shield me from everyone else's thoughts and her own when I was in a crowded place, otherwise I'd just end up with a horrible migraine. It wasn't such a bad thing to deal with and a came in handy during exams, but I wouldn't miss it if it were to suddenly go.

"Why?" I questioned, scrunching up my eyebrows at Demi. I tried to pick it from her mind, but I felt like I hit a mental brick wall. Her shield was up again.

She looked down, ashamed, and refused to meet my eyes. She shrugged, not wanting to answer. It amazed me how human-like her actions were then, but I didn't dwell of that.

"Demi, baby, what's wrong?" I attempted to prod as I raised her chin so she'd look at me. She golden eyes held sorrow and guilt. "What happened, sweetheart?"

"Your back."

And that was all she offered as an explanation, but it was enough. She was worried about how she had physically hurt me during our lovemaking.

"It doesn't even hurt, Demetria, don't worry," I replied honestly. If she hadn't brought it up, I would have forgotten all about it.

She scoffed at me, rolling her eyes. "Don't downplay it, Edward."

I arched an eyebrow at her. "I wouldn't lie to you about something that makes you feel bad, love. It barely even registers in my mind. Besides, this happens when humans have sex, too. Nothing new." She still didn't look convinced so I pressed a tender kiss to her cheek. "I promise," I whispered in her ear.

"Okay," she nodded, her lips pressed together tightly. She motioned for me to turn around. "Can I see?"

I obliged, turning. I felt her trace the scrapes gently with her fingers. She mumbled an apology that I shrugged off lightly. It was completely fine.

When she was done, she placed a kiss to my shoulder blade. She rested her chin on my shoulder, something she wouldn't have been able to do had it not been for the railing. "Love you."

"I love you," I responded after I spun to meet her golden orbs. "It's indescribable how much I do, but the fact is that I do."

"I love you." She repeated simply.

Three words held so much meaning. It was incomprehensible how. But as I've learned from past experiences, don't question it. Just go with the flow.

"I'm going to shower," she announced as she hopped off the rail. She glanced up at me suggestively. "Wanna join?"

* * *

Thanks for reading. Feel free to post a review!


End file.
